spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Więcej informacji
Nie wiem jak na monobooku, ale na nowym wyglądzie pojawił się jakiś czas temu nowy, automatycznie dodawany dział "więcej informacji". Jak pewnie wiecie, dodawane są tam grafiki artykułów, które są najbardziej zbliżone względem kategorii... chyba kategori :) Ale tu rodzi się problem- te zdjęcia dodawane są automatycznie. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy da się a) Wybrać, które zdjęcie ze strony ma być widoczne w działach więcej info na innych artykulach b) To jest ważniejsze- czy da się dostosować jakoś te zdjęcia, tak, zeby albo pokazywano cale ich miniaturki, lub wskazany przez użytkownika/admina fragment- bo jak pojawia się zdjęcia tła z kawalkiem głowy to to trochę kiepsko wygląda. Vezok999 16:35, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oasis to w ogóle beznadziejna skórka, zbyt przegadana, wyglądająca mało profesjonalnie i w ogóle. Ale jak to mówią "darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby". Więc póki co trzeba z nią żyć (ale niekoniecznie korzystać ;). : Na razie możesz wypróbować kody (wstaw to do MediaWiki:Wikia.css): /* Wyłączenie wyświetlania "added by" przy obrazku */ .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} /* Wyłączenie wyświetlania "Related Pages" */ .RelatedPagesModule {display: none;} : Nie tyczą się one działu "więcej informacji" ale mogą pomóc choć trochę "uspokoić" oasis. Jak coś jeszcze znajdę to podrzucę (dobrze jest czytać Forum na Community Central). Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 14:44, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :Moja rada - lepiej tego nie robić - staffowie bardzo dokładnie sprawdzają takie rzeczy - nie róbcie tego, jeśli nie chcecie skończyć jak na wowwiki. Za jakiekolwiek unormalnianie oasisa w najlepszym wypadku zostaniecie zdesysopowani, a w najgorszym - dostaniecie bana infinite. tomta1 [✉] 15:56, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) ::No nie wiem, te kody pochodzą z Forum na Community Central. Nikt tam za nie banem nie groził... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 16:59, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :Zapodaj link, bo coś mi się wierzyć nie chce - ja na GTA Wiki dwa razy dostałem opieprz do DaNASCATa za poszerzanie i unormalnianie oasisa (link 1, link 2), mimo że od czasu jego pierwszej edycji nic nie zmieniałem - staffowie baaaardzo tego pilnują. tomta1 [✉] 17:42, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Muszę poszukać bo już nie zbyt pamiętam. Jak znajdę to dam znać. W sumie z oasisa prywatnie nie korzystam bo jest niestrawny i przykry w obyciu, więc mi na nim specjalnie nie zależy... Wątpię aby ktoś z niego chciał korzystać na stałe, wiedząc, że można przełączyć na monobook. Odstrasza tylko IP-eków. Ale to moje prywatne zdanie. :::A do monobooka ktoś się czepia? Bo to mnie bardziej obchodzi... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 17:59, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Nawet ta wikia jest trochę rozszerzona w monobook a widziałem też inne... Zresztą w monobook nie obserwuję reklam. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 18:32, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :::OK. Znalazłem: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3AHow_to_remove_the_READ_MORE_section_below%3F i http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3ARemove_%22Added_by...%22_under_photos [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 18:32, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: Czyli najwyraźniej traktują to jako "mniejsze zło" (jak by poszerzenie strony było jakimś wielkim :/). Ale wyłączenie "Related pages" poprzez napisanie do staffów ma raczej większy sens - po co coś ukrywać jak może tego nie być :P (poza tym zawsze to jakieś zmniejszenie obciążenia bazy danych). — 'Nana ' 18:45, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::BTW. Podane dwa kody dla oasis nie poszerzają strony, usuwają tylko część niepotrzebnych "migałek", nie blokując przy tym reklam ale jak część rzeczy da się wyrzucić na stałe bez kodów to można spróbować. BTW2. Ja mam monitor z rozdzielczością FullHD - przy oasis stona zajmuje tylko połowę szerokości ekranu i jest trudna w czytaniu bo nie da się tam zmienić wielkości liter (są one mikroskopijne)... Więc twierdzę, że ta skórka po prostu zniechęca do jakiegokolwiek obcowania z wikią... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] :: Ogólny zakaz usuwania, ukrywania reklam i elementów interfejsu mieści się w jednym podpunkcie w Terms of Use. :: You further agree to: • ... • Not intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality. :: Poszerzanie strony zapewne jest traktowanie jako ukrywanie/usuwanie interfejsu dla użytkowników z rozdzielczością ok. 1024px. Poza tym widziałem topic odnośnie ukrywania podpisów pod obrazkami ale był on skupiony na ukryciu "sobie" tych podpisów, czyli przez w:Special:MyPage/global.css - TOU zabrania ukrywania "innym użytkownikom" ale nie sobie. — 'Nana ' 18:16, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ale to dotyczy skórki difaultowej, czy też wszystkich? Jak się zalogujemy to przecież reklam nie ma (oprócz tych 3 bannerów na dole reklamujących pozostałe wikie), więc trudno coś zasłaniać... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 18:32, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: Chodzi o zasłanianie reklam innym użytkownikom (niezalogowanym i tym co sobie włączyli reklamy O.o). A co do skórki to zapewne tyczy się głównie Oasis bo monobooka trzeba sobie osobiście włączyć ale jak byś w Mediawiki:Monobook.css wywalił menu nawigacyjne czy ukrył treść artykułu to raczej by się też zdenerwowali bo to była by walka z użytkownikami używającymi Monobooka :P — 'Nana ' 18:45, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: No nie wiem, włączyłem reklamy na stałe, dla próby (dałem CTRL-F5) i przy skórce monobook ich dalej jak nie było tak nie ma. Sprawdzałem na kilku wikiach. One są chyba tylko pakowane na oasis. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 19:11, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Mi akurat na innych użytkownikach zależy. Więc raczej staram się ich zachęcić niż traktować z trampka ;) [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 19:15, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) *"Poszerzanie strony zapewne jest traktowanie jako ukrywanie/usuwanie interfejsu dla użytkowników z rozdzielczością ok. 1024px" - nie, ja po prostu rozwinąłem strony do 90% szerokości ekranu, więc u nikogo interfejs nie był w żadnym bądź razie ukryty. *"Mi akurat na innych użytkownikach zależy" - Wikii też nie zależy na innych użytkownikach, tylko na pieniądzach - co tu dużo ukrywać. tomta1 [✉] 19:32, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) *:Z drugiej strony -> więcej userów -> więcej odsłon = więcej kasy. To jakoś tak działa... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎''']] 19:41, sty 10, 2011 (UTC)